Time with You
by x.Kiss.Me.In.The.Rain.x
Summary: Kaiba always seems to be busy, but when Bakura wants to have fun, will he respond? Oneshot. Yaoi. SetoxBakura. Read 'n review please.


**Kyo-** 'Ello again! Ok... well, I always wanted to do a oneshot, but they always turned out to be more complex than that so... This is my first. I love your reviews but I hate flamers, got that? I _loathe _them. So, anyways, on with the warnings and all that crap! So, **WARNING:** (you cannot say I did not warn you, it's right there -- in bold and underlined) this story has sexual content and bad words, got it? Not a lot, but a few. So, have fun reading it! I love my readers. Remember, read 'n review 'cause that's what keeps me writing! Like you really care, but hey, some people do. Onward to the story I've kept from you! Oh, before I let you enjoy it, once again, this might need editing, but I'm busy and I have a life! Writing is not all my life, gots it? So, editing will be needed, so, I apologize for future mistakes you might find. Once again, onward!

* * *

Kaiba sat in his study working on whatever he did on his laptop. Usually, it was useless stuff that he just did because he was used to it, but other times it was actual work. This time, he was just reviewing a few charts before the huge, "important" meeting he had with this other big company. Click… Click… Click, click… Tap… tap, tap, tap, tap… 

Nothing else was heard besides the clicking of the little mouse pad on the laptop, the keys on the keyboard clicking like mad and the CEO's frustrated groans. His eyes roamed the screen as he did all these things. Sighing one more time before saving it, he rubbed his temples.

He didn't even look up when the doors of his study were suddenly slammed open and roughly slammed shut. Steps were heard, though he didn't seem to notice as the shadow of the intruder stood in front of him.

The intruder had leant over the oak desk and was staring down at Seto's laptop, scrunching up his face. He looked at Seto, who had yet not noticed him, and smirked. He crawled onto the desk, and pushed off all of the papers on it, attracting attention from the brunette.

"What was that for!" Seto exclaimed, looking up at the intruder straight in the eyes, glaring his deadly glare.

"I'm bored. Lets play." Bakura said in a seducing voice, pushing the laptop away from Seto's reach.

"I don't have time! I'm busy if you have not noticed." Seto said, grabbing for his laptop in frustration.

The albino sighed and slid off the desk and behind Seto, resting his head on his shoulder. He clonked his head against Seto's and whined.

"But Seto!" He made his puppy eyes, looking at his reflection on the computer.

"No!" Seto said once more, not noticing the white haired wonder pout slightly. Before whimpering, Bakura smirked and walked toward the window, mumbling softly to himself, barely above a whisper. _If he doesn't want to play, I'll just have to make him want to play…_

He opened the window, wanting to feel the cool night air. He sighed as the gentle breeze made its way through Bakura's hair, making him shiver slightly. He slipped off his shirt and leaned against the windowsill, loving the breeze that spring brought the city. He spun around, just in the knick of time to see Seto shiver slightly. Taking this to his advantage, he walked behind the spinny chair and blew his own jet of cool air on Seto's neck.

"Bakura…" Seto said in a dangerous tone. Bakura smirked, knowing how annoyed Seto was and how fun it made this.

"Yes Seto?" He replied innocently, running his hand through Seto's hair.

"Don't act innocent with me."

"Who says I'm acting?"

"You've never been innocent, so I _know _you're acting." He said as he finished typing something and revised his work once again.

Bakura pouted in disappointment. He walked to the desk and sat on it once again, bored. He noticed Seto's quick glance at his naked chest and smirked. As he checked his lover out, he couldn't resist. He jumped off the desk and into Seto's lap.

"Ba-" Seto didn't have a chance to complete Bakura's name before Bakura took his lips.

Bakura kissed Seto passionately, his hands, wrapped around Seto's perfectly formed chest. As Bakura straddled Seto's hips, he rubbed his lower parts against Seto's, receiving a moan in return. Seto then broke the kiss, glaring at Bakura.

"Damn you bitch." Bakura smirked at the remark and took Seto's lips in his own once again. Before doing anything else, Seto once again broke the kiss as he reached for his laptop.

"At _least _let me save." Bakura sighed as Seto reached over and clicked a few keys. As Seto watched the laptop, checking to see if it saved properly, Bakura played with his hair and moved his hips a bit, receiving a small, "ah!" from Seto.

"Are you done yet!" Bakura asked, aggravated with the laptop's slowness.

Seto growled in response as he watched all of his information get saved, hating the fact that he had so much and it took forever. As it finished saving, he closed the laptop and tucked it in his suitcase before Bakura had a chance of throwing it off the desk and destroying it.

As soon as he noticed Seto put his laptop away, Bakura grabbed for Seto's tie and pulled him into a rough kiss. He ran his hand over Seto's chest, tempted to tear off Seto's expensive button-up shirt.

Seto moaned into the kiss, feeling Bakura's crotch rub against his own. He slipped his hand onto Bakura's butt, squeezing it teasingly. He then reached up for his own shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as he possible could without damaging it.

As soon Seto's shirt was fully unbuttoned, Bakura pulled it off, pulling Seto as close to himself as possible. Bakura moved one of his hands to Seto's head, pushing him forward as his free hand reached down and unbuttoned Seto's pants, pulling at the evil cloth.

Seto moved forward, pushing Bakura up against the desk, laying him on it as Seto towered over him. He pulled at Bakura's own pants, practically ripping them off, along with his boxers.

Before they knew it, they were both stripped of all of their "evil" clothing, enjoying each other as Ra brought them to this world. Bakura broke the passionate kiss they were enjoying, to tease Seto.

"I thought you didn't want to do this?" He said, running one of his claw-like-fingernails down Seto's right cheek.

Seto glared, slapping Bakura's thigh. "Shut up."

Bakura laughed at the reply, seductively running his fingertips down Seto's back, sending him shivers up his spine. "If I remember correctly, when I kissed you, you said, 'damn you, bitch.' Is that not correct?" He asked huskily, hiding his smirk.

Seto glared again and 'hmphed', sitting back on his heels. "If you don't want to continue, I'll gladly stop. I have worked to do anyways."

Bakura pouted sitting up and crawling over to Seto, kissing his neck, climbing onto his legs, rubbing his lower area against Seto's, letting out a small, muffled moan, receiving a louder one from his taller lover. "I don't think you want to do that, do you Seto?"

Seto bit his lower lip, shaking his head slightly, wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist, pulling him closer. "…No…"

Bakura moved up again, creating friction yet again, enjoying Seto's agony. He ran one of his fingers down Seto's chest, making random lines. "So… do you really want to stop this? Or would you rather continue?" He asked, a smug smirk on his face.

Seto didn't reply, all he did was roughly kiss Bakura, pinning him up against the desk again, running one of his hands down Bakura's side as the other one held Bakura's wrists together, not letting him escape his grip.

Seto positioned himself at Bakura's entrance, teasing him by grabbing the yami's length, stroking it. Seto neared his lips to Bakura's ears, whispering, "Ready?"

Bakura let out a loud moan and glared at Seto, "You better hope this walls are soundproof or your brother will be having very bad nightmares tonight."

Seto smirked at the reply and entered Bakura, letting out a long held moan and listened to Bakura's scream. "Don't worry, all of the house is… I learned the first time…" He huffed.

Pumping in and out, Seto gained both speed and roughness moaning out, listening to Bakura's long pleasurable screams. Bakura squirmed under Seto, wanting to be free from his grip so he can take him in his own.

Seto couldn't help but smirk and leant down, still pumping in and out. "So want to be free huh? Sorry bitch, but that isn't gonna happen."

The albino growled under him bucking his hips, causing both him and his lover to scream out in pleasure. He knew that Seto would come soon, so he wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist, creating friction once more against their lower area.

The taller lover screamed out and pulled out all the way until only his tip was in and slammed in, making Bakura scream out curses in different languages. Seto smirked lazily, panting as he kept up his technique and sped up his tempo.

Bakura screamed out random curses and his lover's name. "Damn YOU… Seto… KAIBA!" He kept screaming out until he finally reached his climax, letting out his final roar, "SETO! I'M… C-C-COMING!" He arched his back as much as humanly possible, letting out a loud moan, letting the white fluid escape him.

Seto replied to his lover's action by letting himself go as well, leaning over the albino in tiredness. He smiled down at Bakura, pulling himself out gently, laying on the desk next to him, kissing him deeply.

Bakura replied with his smirk, kissing Seto sweetly, slipping his wrists out of Seto's grasp. He wrapped his now free arms around Seto's soft neck, nuzzling his nose against Seto's, intertwining their legs. He ran his fingertips down the side of Seto's face, over his shoulder, and down his arm, placing a kiss on Seto's forehead.

"I love you so much Seto Kaiba. I love you so much…" Bakura whispered in Seto's ear, cuddling up to him.

"I love you just as much B… Bakura… I love you just as much." He whispered back, nuzzling Bakura's neck with his nose, place a small kiss on it.

Bakura chuckled and dug his fingers in Seto's hair, tugging on it lightly. "I thought you had work to do."

Seto smirked, giving Bakura a friendly slap on his back. "Work can wait… Time with you is what I care about."

They then both closed their eyes, falling in the bliss of sleep in each other's arms, both of them oblivious to the world out of the one in their dreams. This is what love feels like… Yeah… Love… No matter how painful it might be…


End file.
